Mystery Feline
by Zohra89
Summary: Ginny Weasley is asked to babysit Draco Malfoys pet cat. What will she do when she loses it? What will she tell Malfoy? Maybe she doesn't have to. DG R&R I'm not very good at these summaries.
1. Chapter One

All of the characters and ideas from Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.  
  
This is my first fan fic, please review and be nice =D!  
  
Chapter one  
  
Ginny Weasley was racing through the Forbidden Forest in her animagi form. She was a beautiful white feline with a single black spot on the snout of her nose. She could walk through all the areas in the forest freely since she was like all the other animals in her animagi form. She came to a clearing in the forest and stopped when she saw a pair of yellow eyes in the shadows just beyond her reach. The dark green bushes started moving and shaking,  
  
'Bloody hell, what is that? Should I start running?', Ginny thought.  
  
Slowly a single white paw creeped out of the lonely darkness, soon a second paw and finally a whole body walked out. Standing in front of Ginny was an indentical cat to her animagi form, down to the black smudge on the nose. Ginny took a few steps forward, the mirror image copying her exact move, till they were directly facing each other, looking each other in the eye. Both felines kept their gaze on each other, until Ginnys human traits kicked in and her eyes began to water. She blinked and in one second, her 'twin' leaped on her hind legs and ran opposite of Hogwarts. Getting tired, Ginny slowly walked back towards the gigantic stone castle, and back to her common room, where she crept into her warm bed, and registered the thought that the only difference between her and that cat in the forest was that she or he was wearing a collar, which meant that the cat must belong to someone in the castle, but who?  
  
Ginny was not a registered animagi, and she wasn't planning on telling anyone soon, or else her peaceful rendez-vouz's around the school grounds in the dead of the night would be spoiled cause of the teachers. They would probably put spells up so she couldn't get out of the castle at all. Not even her favorite brother Charlie knew about her little secret. She would keep it a secret until the end of next year when she graduated. Ginny was in her 6th year, and wasn't the ugly, skinny, Potter-Crazy, 1st year she once was. She had grown into a beautiful woman that almost every boy in Hogwarts would love to date. Ginny occasionally dated, here and there, but she knew they were never the perfect guy for her. Her love for Harry Potter had wared off in her 4th year, and now she only thought of him as a big brother and nothing more. Ginny was considered one of the prettiest girls in school which was not a good thing when it came to Ron and watching out for his little sister. Ginny put her thoughts of the world around her away and shifted in her bed to a comfortable position.  
  
"Tomorrow", she whispered to herself. "Tomorrow I'm gonna find out whos cat that is". And she slowly dozed off to a wonderful and peaceful sleep.  
  
Theres the first chapter, its not that long but if you guys review and think its good, I'll keep writin and next chapter (if theres gonna be one) will have Draco Malfoy (my favorite character) in it no matter what. 


	2. Chapter Two

Anything in my story related to the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Hurry Ginny, were late for breakfast!"  
  
Ginny woke up with a start and the sound of her best friend Sarah screaming for her to get up, just like she she did every morning, it was the usual routine. Ginny slowly yawned and tip toed at of bed. She winced when her feet touched the cold stone floor. She made her way to the bathroom she shared with the other 6th year girls and took a quick shower and cleaned herself up. She walked out of the bathroom 10 minutes later to find a ready and mad looking Sarah sitting on her untidy bed, shaking her leg in an impatient way.  
  
"God, am I starving!" Ginny said smiling, trying to break the silence which she thought was hilarious.  
  
"Well, than get your robes on and lets go!" Ginny ran to her trunk and got her robes on and dabbed a bit of pink lip gloss on before grabbing her books and walking out of Gryffindor Tower with Sarah by her side. They made their way to the Great Hall, and sat down next to their 6th year friends.  
  
"Well, someones looking fabulous today, as usual."  
  
"For Gods sake Dan, shut up!" Ginny said smiling at one of her long time friends.  
  
Ginny sat down at the edge of the Gryffindor table, near the Great Hall's entrance, and just as she was about to take a bite of her toast, she saw the same cat from last night walk in and run towards the Slytherin table.  
  
'I knew it', Ginny thought, 'I knew it belonged to someone in the school.' She smiled and looked and around the Slytherin table, and saw a certain blonde haired, grey eyed male stroking the feline intently and he was smiling.  
  
'Draco Malfoy, so that's your owner, hmmm....' Ginny thought again.  
  
Just as she was about to look away, Draco's eyes met hers and he smiled at her. Not the usual Malfoy smirk, but a genuine smile, that she had never seen on Malfoys face before, than he gave her a wink, which caused Ginny to blush and pay a particular amount of attention to her oatmeal. She still felt his gaze on him and wouldn't look up, but when she had gathered her courage she looked up and saw that he was gone and so was the white cat. That was when she felt something warm and soft rubbing against her leg. She looked down to find Draco's cat butting its head on her leg for attention. She smiled and picked the cat up, and looked around for Draco but he was nowhere to be seen. She cradled the cat in her arms and rubbed its belly, and got loud purring from the cat in return. The cat than started to paw at the silver necklace that her favorite brother Charlie had gotten her for her 16th birthday.  
  
"Oh you like that do you, I do too", she said smiling.  
  
"Wow, whos cat is that?" Dan asked.  
  
"Ginny, isn't that Malfoy's new cat?" Her friend Daisy said with panic.  
  
"Yeah, it is," said Colin Creevy, one of her best friends, other than Sarah, "Gin, put it down, can't you see its got evil written all over it, look at its eyes, they look like their ready to catch its prey."  
  
Ginny looked up and Colin like he was crazy, "What are you talking about Colin, look at him, he wouldn't hurt a fly! Look at how cute he is –"  
  
"She", said a deep, sleek voice.  
  
Ginny and her friends looked up at the tall built figure of Draco Malfoy, who was standing in from of Ginny with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Um..sorry?" Ginny said dumbly.  
  
"She...it's a girl, not a boy. Her names Brianna, but everyone just calls her Bri." He said as he bent down to take Bri from Ginny's hands, as he did his hand accidently touched Ginnys and she flinched.  
  
"Oh...umm...right." Ginny said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Bugger off Malfoy, and take that damned cat with you!" Colin shouted out towards Draco.  
  
"COLIN!" Ginny said with an angry face.  
  
"That cats evil, just like you DeathEater!" Colin said angrily as he spluttered out the last word.  
  
"I was just, leaving." Draco said with a, no it couldn't be, with a hurt face. Ginny pitied him for a second and wanted to know how he felt, she felt she had to know, and she knew what Colin said was wrong, but it had to be true, since his father was a deatheater as well.  
Draco walked away with Bri sticking her head out from beneath his arm, to give Ginny one last sad look before Draco walked away in a snobby Malfoy fashion.  
  
"What was that all about, why was he acting, so.....nice." said one of Ginnys friends Abby.  
  
One of her friends John cut in, "He acted so un-Malfoyish, it was kindve creepy."  
  
"Yea, well, I have to go and umm....get some work from Snape that I missed...so I'll see you guys at lunch." Ginny said quickly as she grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
'I have to talk to Draco, and see what that was all about.' Ginny thought to herself, as she ran around a corner to see none other than Malfoy on his hands and knees, looking for something, behind a statue.  
  
"Malfoy"? Ginny said.  
  
Malfoy looked towards her with a surprised look on his face, which Ginny thought looked kind've cute.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Umm...." Draco said hesitating as he quickly got up and started to dust his robes. "Nothing". 


	3. Chapter Three

Anything in my story related to the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Alright fine, I'll go than." Ginny said angrily turning around. 'What a bastard,' Ginny thought, 'I was just trying to help. And to think I actually felt bad for him, stupid me!'  
  
Ginny started walking away, when all of the sudden she heard Malfoy's voice.  
  
"Weasley, wait! I do need your help, but if I hear that you told anyone, especially Potter, I'll make sure your lifes a living hell." Draco said  
  
"Well, someone's got a bit of a temper." Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Do you see me laughing?" Draco said angrily.  
  
"No, that I DEFINITLEY don't see." Ginny said walking towards Draco. "So what's the problem?"  
  
"Ummm...Bri sort of ran after a rat she saw scurrying on the floor and ran behind that statue, but I can't reach her and she won't come out."  
  
"Well, does you have anything that'll lead her towards you like uh...food, or a toy or some sort?"  
  
"Oh I have a ball of yarn she loves to play with, I'll go get that! Stay here Weasley, I'll be back." Draco said walking in a sleek fast pace towards the dungeons, which was most likely where the Slytherin Common Room was.  
  
Ginny waited until she was sure that Draco was gone, and changed into her animagi form and slid into the tight open spot where Bri was hiding. She met eyes with Bri, and slowly backed away while Bri followed her step until they were soon out from behind the statue. Ginny changed back into her human self and Bri immediately started to jump around as if saying, 'I knew it was you!' Ginny laughed and picked Bri up. Just as she started to scratch her behind the ears, Draco turned the corner with a ball of green yarn in his hand.  
  
"How'd you get her out little Weasel?" Draco said eyeing the purring cat and Ginny.  
  
"It's Ginny, Ferret Boy!" Ginny said roughly. Draco looked at her like he was pleased.  
  
"Well, well, I never thought I'd see the day where Virginia Weasley would respond to a Malfoy in that tone, its kind of......unearthly. But I admire it." Draco said with a genuine Malfoy smirk on his face.  
  
"Well Malfoy, than that means that you clearly don't know the one and only Virginia Weasley." She said as Bri fiddled with her silver locket. "And thank you for your....admiration Malfoy, but uh...I have some work to do." She said, placing Bri down on the floor.  
  
"Weasley, before you leave, can I ask you one last favor?" Draco said looking Ginny straight in the eye.  
  
"Yes? But it depends on what it is."  
  
"Well, over Christmas break, it's a tradition for the Malfoy's to have this Banquet and---"  
  
"Whoa Malfoy, if you think I'm gonna go to that banquet with you, you have another thing coming!" Ginny said with her eyes wide open.  
  
"Are you crazy Weasley, I was just going to ask you if you could take care of Bri for me, I'd even pay you. 100 Galleons for a week." Draco said looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite put into place.  
  
"Oh..." Ginny said feeling the heat rise to her face, just as if became blood red. "Umm....yea sure...I will....I mean umm...if I'm free." She said showing some dignity in her answer.  
  
"Right, well, if your 'free'. I'll see you at lunch Weasley." Draco said picking up his cat and walking away. Once he turned the corner, Ginny smacked her forehead with embarrassment.  
  
"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!" She yelled as she walked towards Gryffindor Tower to get her things for potions.  
  
"The last thing you need Gin, is to be doing favors for a Malfoy, what have you gotten yourself into!" She said to herself out loud. "Well at least I get 100 galleons in return!" She said happily as she walked down a long empty corridor.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
That's the 3rd Chapter more will be coming soon! Plz REVIEW!!! I haven't been getting enough reviews for this story, if I don't get more, I'm thinking of just stopping until 'Truth or Dare' is fully finished. So if you want the story to be updated faster REVIEW!!!! =D 


End file.
